Hope
by Mewrlise
Summary: One change is all it takes for a new tale to begin. Hope Path: Justice is but a human model. Ever-changing. What is right? What is wrong? How far are you willing to go in order to ensure someone's safety? Amoral, selfish and bored. The fate of the Yagami twins lies in Hope. AU of "Harrow"


**~The road to Heaven is paved with tragedy~**

The are several people in this world. Thus, it is only natural for there to be several personalities out there.

Several reactions to the same incident.

In the case of a child's birth, one might feel overjoyed, sad, distressed, relieved, excited, disappointed, scared and so on.

In Sachiko and Soichiro Yagami's case, the day of February twenty-eight will forever be marked as a day full of joy. As gods blessed them with a pair of healthy twins.

Hope and Light were truly the best possible names to sum up their emotions from that day.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

'Such a terribly boring world,' she thought, staring at the sky. 'They could have at least let me be reborn in a more interesting place,' _how ungrateful_.

"Hmm, I should leave in twenty minutes—aah," she yawned, blinking slowly, very much imitating a lounging cat.

' _Everything is so repetitive._ '

 **—.—.—.—.—**

"Nee~chan, oy, _nee~chan_ , are you even paying atten—ouch!" the youngest Yagami loudly complained, as her cheeks were stretched out by her older sister.

"You really need to learn to be more patient Sayu," Hope teased, releasing the girl's cheeks and lightly pinching the girl's nose when she pouted.

"Stop teasing your sister and help me set the table Hope," their mother berated.

"Make Light help out too," the older girl moaned, going to help nevertheless, sticking out her tongue playfully at Sayu when said girl did the same and pulled at her lower eyelid.

"Unlike you, I am much more mature and responsible," said boy said as he came into the kitchen, flicking Hope's forehead as he passed her on his way to sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah. You might have everyone fooled with your goody-two-shoes act; but I've known you since _conception_ ," Hope said, grinning at him as she took her own seat after placing the last plate on the table.

"Honestly you two," Sachiko said, shaking her head in exasperation, a fond look on her face nevertheless as she looked at her children.

"Stop giving your mother trouble," Soichiro said, arriving in the kitchen, fixing his tie as he walked.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

"Listen for the voice of god and never guess your will…" the teacher droned on in english, his accent obvious. Though that was just her being mean.

"I haven't done anything but he said that he wanted to split up with me," a pair of girls were gossiping. 'I know this is boring but you could at least have the respect to be quiet. If not for the teacher at least for the rest of us not interested in your gravel,' she thought in irritation, sighing at the pointlessness of it all.

"Yagami-kun, is there anything wrong? Can you translate the previous sentence in Japanese please," the teacher's voice called and she couldn't help but jump to alert. After all, there were two of them in this class and the teachers had a habit of not differentiating between them.

For a moment both her and Light were quiet, trying to gauge which one of them their teacher was referring to.

Not that it mattered much. They were both equally bored with the whole thing and equally able to do as instructed. Light turned around for a fraction, making eye contact with her as she shrugged. It made no difference either way.

Sighing, the boy got up, posture perfect, book in hand and he did what he was instructed, his voice carrying out throughout the class in flawless Japanese. 'As expected of my brother,' she thought, leaning on her desk, eye going back to looking outside. 'I wonder if it will ever show up.'

 **—.—.—.—.—**

They walked back home together, as they did each day. Taking the same route. Walking by the same places. Seeing the same faces that were usually out at this hour.

 _Everything was the same_.

A woman's voice echoed from the speakers sharing with the world today's news: a thirty-year-old man found covered in blood in his apartment in Yokohama, a twenty-five-year-old woman was gagged and killed by her live-in partner in Shibuya.

' _God_ ,' she thought. 'Day after day, it's always the same news,' no wonder her brother felt so apathetic towards the world; no wonder he became what he did.

'This world is _rotting_ ,' she thought, looking at the people going about their daily lives.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

"…another is the extinction of many species of life on this planet…" the teacher continued to drone in the same monotone voice he always did. Or was it just her that thought so?

"You seriously want to see that shit?" a boy whispered to his friend in surprise. 'Nope, not just me.'

"It was a complete waste of time," he continued to say, 'your existence is a complete waste of time,' she thought in irritation.

"…species are becoming extinct at a faster rate…" a familiar tapping sound drew her attention towards the front; more specifically, in front of her desk where her brother sat in his chair.

She couldn't help a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. It wasn't something unique to them, it wasn't even something others couldn't learn if they only bothered to do something other that waste oxygen.

Morse code.

The two learned it when they started elementary school. Their own way of communicating without getting in trouble. She couldn't surprise the snicker which escaped her, grinning as she got out her own pen to tap out her reply.

"Yagami-kun… _Yagami-kun_ ," her teacher's voice snapped her out of her musing. Its unusual accentuation catching her attention. And from the way the whole class was looking at her, it wasn't Light he was calling out this time.

"Yagami-kun is everything alright?" he asked, fixing his glasses, a somewhat annoyed expression fixated on his face.

'Well, damn,' she thought. Alas, it wasn't that much of a big deal.

She was Yagami Hope, _not_ Yagami Light.

A good student, always did her work and achieved high scores _but she wasn't her brother_.

She didn't get one hundred percent on every test. Wasn't always composed and pleasant to people. She was more prone to random outbursts. More emotional.

She was _a much_ better actor than her brother she thought. Almost everything controlled and displayed just so. Never got full marks so people didn't expect her to always keep it up and wonder what was wrong when she didn't. More vocal and emotional so nobody would bat an eyelash if her behaviour seemed odd. "It's just Hope," they would say.

Always one step behind her perfect brother.

Good, but just not _Light_. And that was exactly what she wanted.

"I'm sorry sir, I got distracted," she answered bowing her head, whispers breaking out in the classroom as the teacher told her to stay behind at the end.

She didn't know it at the time, but this one mistake will be the turning point of her life. Because she missed the moment a black note fell to the ground. Missed the moment it landed.

But Light hadn't. And the rusty gears of fate were put into motion.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Ever since she was born and the name of her brother began ringing bells in her head, Hope wondered. When she recalled why Yagami Light was a familiar name she started to scourge her brain, looking through memories she shouldn't have possessed in order to figure out her situation.

Or attempt to.

Hope simultaneously cared and didn't about the whole thing.

She was born, so she was going to live, and then die. Simple.

The girl was more concerned about the memory of the man who was her brother dying like a dog more than anything which was the sole reason she decided that _if_ the note was real, she would get to it first.

Which of course led to thoughts such as 'what if?' If the note was real, if the note came to be in her possession…what would she do. What if Light still got his hands on it? What was she to do?

The latter was the easiest to answer.

She would help him. If only to prevent him from dying.

Though the details of how exactly she would do that were yet to be decided upon. She wasn't certain you could tell someone with a God complex that they are _not_ one.

As for whether or not she would use the notebook is she got her hands on it…Hope was willing to admit she was torn on this front.

At first, she thought of simply destroying it and be done with it, but as the years passed, as her view of the world turned more grey…she decided to use it.

Death didn't scare her, life was progressively becoming duller and she genuinely believed the world would be better off without some people.

So her thoughts turning to using the death note was an inevitable.

Nevertheless, Hope didn't possess any fancy thoughts of installing herself as a new Messiah. Didn't particularly care if the world grew so rotten it fell to pieces. (Though it did cause a bitter taste in her mouth. 'It would be _such a waste_.')

 _She was bored_.

Utterly so.

Devastatingly so.

And that was the only reason she would use the death note. _Because she was bored_.

Sure, Hope took up hobbies: karate, piano, drawing, gardening, ' _bloody pottery_ '; learnt two new languages to what she already knew and could eat so much cake while maintaining her figure that her mother and sister actually cried.

But that did _nothing_ to alleviate her boredom. She already lived once. True, not for a terribly long time and not a particularly exciting one either, but she already had a shot _so why was she here_?

Because some God got bored and thought this will be amusing. _She was willing to bet on it_.

She wanted something more exciting than this.

'Maybe I should go see the world,' which wasn't a bad idea but did not appeal to her nearly as much as the thought of having the whole world gunning after her.

God, she's was messed up.

Maybe more so than Light.

Maybe it ran in the family. He sure as hell wasn't a happy and fully sane pickle.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

The twins walked back home, greeted their mother and Sayu and when up to their respective rooms to prepare for cram school. Where they would pretend it was _oh so helpful_ and that: "my, I now understand this!" It was _so_ pointless.

If she wanted a hundred percent on the test she would get a hundred percent. If she wanted ninety percent then you better damn well bet that was what she would get. It didn't mean she never studied, there was always things to learn and that was one of the few things that alleviated the itch known as boredom that was always nearby.

It just meant she didn't need some cram school to get what she needed to pass and stay at the top on some standardised tests.

Light didn't need them either and it genuinely boggled Hope's mind that her parents spent so much money on this.

Though she was also grateful they cared enough to do it and in a good enough financial situation to afford it.

Nevertheless, once there, the twins took their seat, pulled out their books and supplies and prepared for the next hour of utter boredom. Not that it showed. They were the picture of a model student.

Although, maybe spacing up wasn't the greatest idea Hope ever had. Especially when the teacher called her out on it in front of the whole classroom. 'Seriously twice in one day? I need to get my act together.'

"Yagami-san! You might be part of the top but I better see a hundred percent on your next test! I won't be satisfied till you enter To-Oh like your brother will!" and of course people snickered, she pretended to be abashed about the whole thing and apologised and everyone was happy.

She really just wanted this to be over.

'I can't wait till I enter college,' she thought grumpily. And whether it showed on her face, or it was one of those twin things, Light must have caught on to her feelings. It wouldn't be hard. They were of one mind and soul on this issue.

So they spent the rest of the time talking with each other through morse rather than words. Tapping with one hand while they wrote with the other.

If anyone else caught on to what they were doing or the teacher knew…well, nobody called them out on it. That was their thing. **_Theirs_**. Let anyone try to tell them otherwise.

* * *

 **A/N: Another story, yup, this is happening. And for those who are lovely and bothered enough to have checked my other stories and want an update; sorry! But I came to realise something whilst writing 'A Murder' that I had forgotten.**

 **Writing should be fun!**

 **While writing Uzushiogakure Reborn, I felt stressed, focusing just on that story and wanting to deliver the best chapter I could. Which I still want to deliver but I want to enjoy writing. Just writing whatever comes to mind in order to improve myself. And then this story took root in my head. This is not the original version of the story, hence the 'Hope' path.**

 **But chose this version of the story to focus on because I never really wrote for this genre so this is also a bit of an experiment that I hope you will all enjoy!**

 **Reviews are love! :3**


End file.
